thehorrornetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
TheHorrorNetwork:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, ' ' can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. (Click "expand" for full list of rights) *Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) *Block other users from editing (block) *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) *Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Delete pages (delete) *Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) *Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Edit the user interface (editinterface) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Import pages from other wikis (import) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Modify abuse filters (abusefilter-modify) *Modify abuse filters with restricted actions (abusefilter-modify-restricted) *Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages (move) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) *Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) *Override the title blacklist (tboverride) *Overwrite existing files (reupload) *Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Remove messages from the ShoutBox widget (shoutboxremove) *Revert all changes by a given abuse filter (abusefilter-revert) *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *Undelete a page (undelete) *Upload files (upload) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) *View detailed abuse log entries (abusefilter-log-detail) *achievements-explicit (achievements-explicit) *admindashboard (admindashboard) *blog-articles-protect (blog-articles-protect) *chatadmin (chatadmin) *commentdelete (commentdelete) *commentedit (commentedit) *commentmove (commentmove) *deleteprofilev3 (deleteprofilev3) *dumpsondemand (dumpsondemand) *editwallarchivedpages (editwallarchivedpages) *finishcreate (finishcreate) *forum (forum) *forumadmin (forumadmin) *forumoldedit (forumoldedit) *notifyeveryone (notifyeveryone) *promote (promote) *renameprofilev3 (renameprofilev3) *specialvideosdelete (specialvideosdelete) *themedesigner (themedesigner) *walladmindelete (walladmindelete) *wallarchive (wallarchive) *walledit (walledit) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wikifeatures (wikifeatures) *Add group: Thread moderators *Remove group: Thread moderators *Remove group from own account: Administrators Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Sysops *ChristianWallis *Derpyspaghetti *Dr. Frank N. Furter *Helel ben Shahaar *HumboldtLycanthrope *MrDupin *RuckusQuantum *Shadowswimmer77 Bureaucrats * Diexilius * Jay Ten (Founder) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.